Imaginary Bride
by Kei Dysis
Summary: "Hei. Kau mau jadi pengantinku?" [ENDING WAVE - #WordsforU] [STARTING WAVE - Secretly Desire by Ozellie Ozel]


**Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Imaginary Bride** **–** **Kei Dysis**

 **Real Image** **–** **Owner**

 **Cover Editor** **–** **Kei Dysis**

 **.**

 **F/SC/AR, OOC,** **Typo, etc.**

 **.**

 **STARTING WAVE**

 **[Secretly Desire by** **Ozellie Ozel]**

 **.**

 **ENDING WAVE**

 **#WordsforU**

 **.**

 **15** **/0** **8** **/201** **7 – 22/08/2017**

 **Happy reading!**

 **-:-**

Hening.

Hanya keheningan bibir yang menemani dua sosok berbeda iris itu di antara para dedaunan yang bergemirisik pelan. Embusan angin menyenandungkan nyanyian tengah hari. Pun dengan para serangga yang tak ingin kalah untuk ikut dalam simfoni musim panas.

Sasuke menengadahkan kepala, menatap langit di antara kanopi hutan. Ada lipatan samar di keningnya. Sasuke mulai jengah oleh kesunyian pertama yang dilaluinya dengan sang mantan _Heiress_ Hyuuga itu. Kesunyian tanpa ada orang lain selain mereka berdua.

Lalu gelegar kecil tiba-tiba terdengar.

" _Ano_ , kalau Anda mau, Anda bisa terlebih dahulu makan sedikit bekal yang saya bawa ini."

Dalam hati menyumpahi perutnya, Sasuke berdecak ringan. Pipi merona tipis. "Tidak usah berbicara seformal itu padaku." Sembari melirik Hinata sesaat, Sasuke mengambil bekal makanan yang diberikan Hinata sebelumnya.

Hinata berkedip kaget, lantas mengangguk. "Umm." Senyum lembut kian terulas nyata di bibir mungil, sebelum sang pemilik senyum mendongak, beralih melayangkan pandangan mata pada cahaya mentari yang menyelusup di antara daun-daun hijau.

Dengan gerak ragu, Sasuke membuka tutup bekal, namun keterpanaan sejenak membuat Sasuke hanya bisa mematung. Aroma sedap pun makin menerjang hidung Sasuke. Diambilnya kemudian sumpit, perlahan mulai menyantap isi bekal makanannya.

Dan... Sasuke seketika membeku. Kelu. Lagi. Di detik pertama mengecap rasa masakan Hinata.

Kerjapan mata lantas terbentuk cepat, mengantar satu entitas bening luluh dari pelupuk. Pilu menyusup liar. Rindu membuncah berang.

Sasuke bersyukur, sangat bersyukur Hinata kini sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Sedang memperhatikan kehidupan hutan yang jarang terjamah oleh wanita berparas lembut itu.

Jika tidak... Jika tidak...

Sambil mengunyah tanpa suara, Sasuke segera mengusap pipi. Segera mengenyahkan sebentuk emosi yang ingin selalu tersembunyi. Namun gerakan itu ternyata tertangkap oleh ujung netra Hinata.

"Sasuke- _san_ , kau... tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata hati-hati.

Sasuke bergeming, lalu menurunkan tangan. " _Aa_ ," sahutnya rendah. Rahang terkatup dalam ketegangan. "Hanya tiba-tiba ada debu yang masuk ke mataku."

"Ah. Begitu." Hinata mengangkat alis. Tatapan sepasang _lilac_ kemudian tertuju pada bekal di pangkuan Sasuke. Seraya meringis kecil, Hinata membungkuk singkat. "Maaf jika masakanku tidak sesuai seleramu, Sasuke- _san_."

Kepala Sasuke menggeleng saat menunduk. "Tidak." Kembali Sasuke meraih salah satu lauk dengan sumpit, mengunyah dan menelannya dengan pelan. Lalu Sasuke mengangkat wajah. Suara berubah kaku. "Masakanmu enak."

 _Sangat enak. Persis seperti masakannya._

Lagi, lengkung bibir tercipta lembut, seiring dua mutiara berbinar hangat. " _Yokatta_."

Okaasan, _apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Memilih untuk lanjut berkutat dengan bekal makanannya, Sasuke mengalihkan tatapan mata. Kini membisu seribu kata. Meski jantung mendegupkan luka.

Sementara Hinata kembali memandang ke sekeliling hutan. Tawa mengalun merdu, ketika kemudian dua ekor kupu-kupu bersayap ungu tampak mendekatinya. Terbang melayang-layang mengitari sang Putri Byakugan.

Sasuke berusaha tak menghiraukan. Hanya fokus menghabiskan isi kotak berselimutkan kain pucat. Hanya berusaha menikmati kebahagiaan langka yang tercipta hanya dari masakan rumah.

Masakan rumah. Selama pengembaraannya mengelilingi dunia, Sasuke beberapa kali sempat menikmati masakan rumah, bentuk ucapan terima kasih dari orang-orang yang dulu ditolongnya. Bahkan sepulangnya ia ke Konoha seminggu lalu, Sasuke juga telah menikmati masakan rumah buatan sahabat berambut merah mudanya.

Semua masakan itu enak. Sasuke menyukainya.

Tapi... kenapa justru masakan ini terasa berbeda? Kenapa hanya masakan ini yang mengingatkannya pada masakan sang ibu?

Dan kenapa ia harus merasakan hal ini? Kenapa harus saat ini? Kenapa harus pada wanita ini?

Kenapa Boruto lama sekali?

Sasuke mengerjap, menyadari ia telah menghabiskan isi bekal makanan yang diberikan oleh Hinata. Entah kenapa, fakta itu justru membuatnya kesal. Segera diraihnya botol minuman di sampingnya, lalu menegaknya hingga tandas.

Dan saat itulah Sasuke mendapati Hinata ternyata tengah memperhatikannya. Ragu. Hati-hati. Jemari tangan tertaut kikuk di belakang punggung.

Berusaha menahan emosi, Sasuke meletakkan kembali botol minumannya. Kotak bekal pun kembali ia tutup dan selimuti seperti sedia kala. "Terima kasih," Sasuke kemudian berucap rendah, sedikit kasar. Wajah dipalingkan ke arah lain.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih." Bibir Hinata melengkung hangat. "Maaf, aku baru sempat benar-benar mengucapkannya padamu, Sasuke- _san_. Kau telah menolong ayahku beberapa tahun lalu." Hinata melangkah mendekat, dan memilih duduk di undakan batu tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke berada. Sesaat Hinata hanya terdiam, lalu berujar lirih, "Ayahku bilang kalau ibu kita dulunya bersahabat, sebelum hal-hal lain terjadi. Kau tahu itu?"

Keterkejutan sekilas berkilat di satu netra Sasuke, lantas jelaga kembali tak menampakkan apa-apa. Kian hampa oleh satu kesadaran. Oleh sebentuk rasa kehilangan akan sesuatu yang bahkan tak pernah ia miliki. Akan sesuatu yang bisa saja ia miliki.

"Karena itu," Hinata lanjut berkata, "aku harap kita bisa seperti mereka. Maksudku... Kau adalah sahabat dari suamiku, juga guru dari anakku. Aku ingin kita juga berhubungan baik. Jadi...," sambil menoleh, Hinata mengulurkan tangan kanan. Senyum terukir manis nan tenang, "...boleh aku berteman denganmu?"

Kerutan tipis muncul di kening Sasuke. "Tidak."

Senyum Hinata kontan lenyap. _Lilac_ melayu sendu.

Netra pekat Sasuke terpejam rapat. Kepala tengadah saat dengusan terlontar lemah. "Tidak jika kau tidak selalu membawakanku bekal makanan setiap kali Boruto berlatih bersamaku."

Dengan dua bulan yang kembali bersinar terang, bibir Hinata sekali lagi melengkung. Bahagia. Terlebih ketika uluran tangannya akhirnya bersambut, ketika lima jemari Sasuke melingkupinya untuk pertama kali. Hinata mengangguk. Kilau bening memancar haru. " _Hai_."

Sasuke beranjak berdiri. Satu sosok muncul di hadapan keduanya.

" _Sensei_ , _Okaasan_. Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama."

"Simpan untuk nanti kalau kau mau," ucap Sasuke dengan gedikan kecil dagunya pada bungkusan yang dibawa oleh Boruto. "Aku harus pergi. Latihan kita lanjutkan beberapa jam lagi." Sasuke menghela napas pendek. Ditatapnya Hinata sejenak, lalu memalingkan wajah ke Boruto. "Sampai nanti."

Tanpa menunggu balasan, Sasuke segera melesat dari permukaan tanah. Dengan sangat cepat melompat melintasi dahan-dahan pohon. Semakin dalam memasuki hutan barat Konoha.

Lalu berhenti. Kaki mendarat di tepi telaga kecil. Tangan melepas _Kusanagi_.

Dan Sasuke melemparkan diri. Menyerah dalam pelukan dingin sang telaga. Berusaha menyembunyikan emosinya. Kejatuhannya.

Setelah beberapa lama hanya berenang tak tentu arah, Sasuke memusatkan _chakra_ di kakinya dan mulai berjalan di atas air. Sembari menggenggam _Kusanagi_ , dihampirinya sebuah pohon yang berdiri kokoh dekat tepi telaga, lalu menyandarkan punggung pada batangnya yang besar.

Dengan tangan kanan yang bertumpu pada lutut kakinya yang menekuk, Sasuke menelentangkan kakinya yang lain ke depan. Pandangan kosong jatuh pada permukaan telaga.

"Bodoh," gumam Sasuke kemudian, selagi mencengkeram kuat _Kusanagi_ di sisi tubuhnya. Air tampak terus mengaliri pipi Sasuke dari helai-helai rambutnya yang basah. Melebur bersama sisa cairan bening yang terbit dari pelupuk mata.

Lalu kehadiran dua sosok berwarna ungu menarik perhatian Sasuke. Membuatnya terpaku pada dua makhluk bersayap yang kini tengah melayang-layang di hadapannya. Salah satu makhluk itu lantas perlahan mendarat di punggung tangan Sasuke.

Satu ujung mulut Sasuke melekuk tipis, seiring cahaya lamat-lamat makin meredup di kedua netra. Sehampa suaranya ketika kembali menggaungkan kepedihan. "Aku benar-benar bodoh, bukan?"

Lelah. Sasuke merasa sangat lelah. Ditutupnya kemudian mata.

Namun sesuatu yang hangat tiba-tiba menyentuh Sasuke. Sesuatu layaknya jemari menusuk-nusuk lembut pipinya.

"Sudah kuduga kau sedang tidur di sini. Mikoto _Obasan_ mencarimu, kau tahu?"

Sasuke membuka kelopak. Dan hanya mampu terdiam dalam beku kesima. Lantas bibir Sasuke bergerak, langsung mengucapkan kata-kata yang pertama kali terlintas di pikirannya.

"Hei. Kau mau jadi pengantinku?"

 **.:.**

 **THEEND**

 **.:.**

 **Hallo, Minna~!**

 **FYI, fanfiksi ini adalah karya untuk event SasuHina di grup LFoSH : Words For You bagian Ending Wave. Untuk awal ceritanya (bagian Starting Wave) bisa dibaca di akun FFN partner saya dalam event ini : Ozellie Ozel, dengan judul Secretly Desire.  
**

 **Akhir kata...**

 **THANKS! :** **'** **)**


End file.
